Miracles of the Past
by Darththork99
Summary: When the new found Equestria is put into torment by the power of Discord. Two sisters are born with the power to end the suffering of the ponies.


Miracles of the Past

It was a bright and lazy day in Equestria. Princess Celestia was sitting in the Canterlot Castle signing forms of consent sent from Fillydelphia. It was just another average day for her. Her sister Princess Luna was sleeping through the morning, wary after the previous night's work. Thoughts began to cross Celestia's head. She remembered many moments in the past. Being an immortal gave her a lot of thinking time. She would normally zone out of the day to remember moments of her past. But today was different. Today she attempted to go all the way back. Back when she was just a mere filly. She dug hard into her thoughts, but could not conjure this far into the past without help.

"Hmm. Maybe another time." She sighed as she continued signing the sheets of paper.

*

Today was a special occasion. She had been asked to present in a school in Ponyville. She was happy to do it. She needed some variety in her life. Escorted by her guards, she rose upon the schools stage, looking down on the curious young faces of the foals who gathered in her presence. Some looked on fearfully while others had their jaws dropped in amazement. Princess Celestia smiled. A teacher named Ms. Cheerilee stepped forward.

"Excuse me your majesty? I think it would be a great learning experience for these little ponies if you talked about the past." She requested. Celestia looked at her puzzled.

"Hmm. How far should I go?" The Princess asked.

"Oh. How ever far back you feel you can remember dear." She replied. Celestia purged her memories as far back as they could go. All the way back to when she was born...

"Attention all of you young ponies. I'm going to tell you about when I was just a mere filly. Even younger than you." She stated. The foals looked on in curiosity, The teachers were all stunned to know that their students wanted to listen and learn. "It all started like this."

*

It was a bright beautiful day in the newfound Equestria. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming. All the land was filled with life. The ponies of Equestria's past lived their daily lives like they do today. It almost seemed as if nothing could go wrong. But lurking in the distance, a chaotic being stirred. His serpant like structure flew through the sky casting shadows upon the green grass. Whenever this creature was near, chaos followed. Squirells turned to body builders, birds to living fried turkeys, green grass to pink and black grids and the mountains into mounds of ice. This creature was well known amoungst the ponies of Equestria. He was known as the God of Chaos. His name was Discord. Wherever he tread, disharmony followed. He was known to prank the ponies with his special powers. But today he would do something else. Today he would do something that would permanently remove something from the world. The moon. Discord didn't want to hurt anypony physically, but he would make them suffer in the heat of the sun with no darkness to indicate the time of rest.

*

Discord rested in a cave in which he had made comfortable by changing the stone to soft fabric. He awaited high noon, when the sun was at it's highest and hottest.

"Hahaha! This will be fun to watch. These little ponies drying out in the eternal sun!" Discord left the cave and looked up into the cloudless blue sky. The yellow orb that orbited around this geocentric world will move no longer. He focused all of his powers to the distant object and stopped it's snail like movement. from here on in it would remain in that same spot. Discord grinned menacingly. "Now. Let us watch the chaos unfold."

*

Ponies everywhere were in a panic! It had been a whole night without the sun going down.

"The sun hasn't moved since noon yesterday!" One mare yelled.

"What is going on here!?" a small stallion shouted. They turned to their mayor hoping for answers. But none came.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on! Nopony knows!" The mayor said filled with worry and fear. But amidst the chaos, a histerical laugh pierced through the terrified rants and cries. All eyes turned towards the Draconiquus floating in the distance. "Oh no! This is his doing!" The mayor declared. Discord, still laughing tried to explain how he would never let them be at peace in the night again.

"Hahaha!" Discord tried controling his laughter. "You ponies are so adorable!" He cackled. "That sun won't move ever again! Your moon is gone! You wont see that little darling again!"

"BRING IT BACK!" All the ponies demended. They continued to chant those same words. Over and over again. But Discord ignored their requests and formed a zipper on the lips of the protestors. He laughed one more time before flying away.

*

Ten years later, the sun had still not moved. Equestria's population had received heavy sunburns and dead crops. The suns heats had caused frequent cloudy overcast that had been bucked out of the way by the pegasi. They tried to move the clouds over crops but rain was scarce! The heat of the sun combined with the long absence of the moon made it so rain was almost scientifically impossible. Ponies in Equestria did not go outside nearly as often as they used to. The air had become so hot and dry that mere exposure to certain ponies would cause a severe sunburn and searing pain. They tried to appease Discord by offering him services and sacrifices. But he kept up the torture. Society had been torn apart. But with every tradgedy, there is a miracle bound to happen. This miracle came in the form of a newborn filly.

*

"She's a beautiful little filly!" The nurse declared. A light pink Unicorn mare lay exhausted in a hospital bed. Her dark blue Unicorn husband had almost fainted. The mother looked at the newborn filly with pure gliss. The little filly was a pure white Unicorn with a sparkly pink mane, she was wrapped up in a pink blanket sound asleep. The nurse handed the newborn to the mother. The filly's mane perfectly matched her coat. The dark blue father looked in aww towards his newborn daughter.

"What should we call her?" The mother wondered. She continued to stare down upon the sleeping little face. The father inhaled slowely.

"Celestia. Her name is Celestia." Her father said. The two parents looked down upon the newborn Celestia. She began to stir. With surprise from her parents, Celestia's pink eyes opened slowely. She held them wide open as she stared at her loving parents as they looked back down at her. Their eyes met in a long endless stare.

*

Little Celestia grew up not knowing of the moon. She had heard stories about it's beauty from her parents and elders. But she wished she could see it for herself. Celestia showed promise as a great magicion. Her powers greatly exceeded the average of her age. Most didn't know about how high it truly was. Not even her parents could understand that their Celestia was born with a gift.

Celestia was a school aged filly, about nine years old. She wasn't the most social pony of the bunch. She had a few friends. A female Unicorn named Gandreyda, a male Pegasus named Ghor and a female Earth pony named Sprinka. Celestia seemed to be the ringleader of the group. Sprinka had a special talent of manestyling. She had used a family secret to make Celestia's mane twinkle in the light and flow like a waving flag. but with friends comes enemies. A certain group of Colts gave Celestia trouble. She was different. Being unique is something that is not acceptable amongst students no matter where you are.

*

"Stop it! Stop it!" Celestia cried. One of the school bullies kicked dust into her face and mane as she was sitting moving rocks around with her magic. The colt laughed.

"What are you going to do about it Bleach?" He said. Bleach was Celestia's nickname around the schools bullies. They got it from her rarely found pure white coat. The foal did not stop kicking dust and grim into Celestia's face until her coat stained.

"Leave her alone!" Gandrayda galloped to her friends side in her defense. "Why do you have to do this? Too scared to pick on somepony your own size?" She taunted. The Colt sneared.

"No. No i'm not." He replied. "Bleach over here is no real pony. Just a whitey!" He finished. Celestia was used to his teasing. But some times she just began to cry. This was one of those times. Tears broke from the poor filly's eyes. "Awww. You gonna cry?"

"Leave her alone!" Gandrayda pleaded. The confrontation was overheard by Ghor and Sprinka. They both rushed to Celestia's side. Her emotions getting the better of her.

"Leave her alone!" Ghor yelled. His wings flared out.

"Oh no! What did you do to her mane!?" Sprinka got boiled. But just before anything else could be said, the bell rang signaling the end of recess. But Celestia did not let the colt get away scot free. When her bully stepped over a field of gravel. Celestia used her Unicorn magic to grab all pieces of the gravel and make it travel like a river to the side, sweeping the Colt right off his hooves.

*

Not two months later, Celestia's parents gave birth to another foal. A little Unicorn filly with the same dark blue coat of her father, her mane was a lighter shade of blue. They named her after the object everypony missed dearly. The moon. They gave her the name 'Luna.'  
Over the years when Celestia was a young teenager and Luna was just over a toddler. Luna showed she had great magic abilities just like her older sister did. The two Unicorn sisters formed a great relationship between eachother. Celestia taught Luna all about magic and how friendship helped her through some of her darker days. But this one day is the day that would change not only Celestia's life, but the flow of Equestria all together...

*

Celestia was all alone with her younger sister Luna. They sat on the edge of a forest atop a cliff. The two of them sharing the sights of Equestria. Celestia wanted to show Luna something.

"Luna. Look at this." Celestia looked towards the static sun and bowed her head. She closed her eyes and strained her entire body. The tip of her horn began to glow.

"What's happening?" Luna asked. Her older sister did not respond. She just kept whimpering and trembling. Sweat formed on her forehead, but something incredible happened. The sun which had stayed in the exact same spot for over two decades began to slowely move. Luna started to shiver in fear. She had never experienced anything like this before. The sun moving like a snail from the place it had been her entire life was beyond her comprehention.

"Drat!" Celestia exclaimed. "It's like stuck or something!" She said. Disappointed. Celestia arose from her seated position and hung her head, she began to walk away. Luna did not like to see her sister so depressed. It saddened her.

"Tia?" Luna asked. Her eyes wide.

"Yeah?" She negatively replied. Her sparkly pink mane drooped down over her face.

"The sun and moon move together right?" Luna suggested. Celestia's ears perked up.

"Oh I remember now! The sun and moon are on some axis together and can only move when the other is moving!" Celestia remembered. "I learned that in school a few months ago in history!"

"Well what if we both move them together?" Luna said. Celestia got wide eyed and smiled.

"W-we could try." She responded. Celestia sat back down next to Luna and gripped the sun with her young magic. "O-okay. Now Luna. Try to find the moon with your mind, then send your magic there to grab it all the way around!" Celestia said. Luna closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She imagined the moon as it was depicted by an artist. She felt her concious mind point her directly below the ground, she followed her mental path until a sphere like image formed in her mind. She sent her magic to that location just like Celestia had taught her. She felt the moon with her mind and magic all as one. Luna gasped.

"I got it! I got it!" She excitedly squealed!

"Okay! Now pull it clockwise to where we are!" Her older sister ordered. The two young Unicorns strained and grunted in their struggle to move these celestial bodies! Eventually the sun started to move. But this time was different! It didn't feel stuck to Celestia. Just really heavy. The younger Luna's effort was impressive for such a young filly. the sun was now noticably further from it's original position! Ponies below gathered outside of their homes and watched this event unfold! The two sisters had done it! The sun had been set and the moon was now rising. As soon as the moon was at it's highest point, the two fillies collapsed in exhaustion! They laid on the cool moist grass panting, both experiencing their first night! Celestia and Luna both sprawled forth and viewed the moon hovering above the shimering land below. Equestria looked like a thing of beauty at night. The sisters got to their hooves.

"Wow..." Luna was overwhelmed by this new sight. Celestia smiled at her little sister.

"We did it Luna! We made it nighttime!" Celestia congratulated! The two hugged eachother laughing and cheering like siblings should! But it was soon interupted by a bright flash coming from both of their flanks. The sisters backed up and looked at the light blinding them with it's whiteness. When the light cleared, the two seen something extraordinary! They had earned their cutiemarks! Celestia had an image of the sun on her flank, while Luna had a crescent moon with many black spots covering her flank. The two celebrated even more! But once again it was cut short. A large spiritual image of both of their cutie marks surrounded their bodies as they both vanished from existance!

*

"Tia! Tia!" Luna cried. "Big sis!?" Luna was trembling, she could not find her big sister, she was lost in a cloudy void. Images and memories of her life reflected themselves around her. She was terrified. But little did she know Celestia was experiencing the same thing. Walking through a long clouded hallway made up of universal matter seeing memories of their own lives in front of them. A white shine formed around Luna and Celestia and beamed them away.

"Oooh." Celestia moaned. She was lying in the moist cool grass ontop of the same cliff she was sitting minutes ago with her younger sibling. She looked around in a hurry, trying to spot her sister. She was in the same place she had left her. "Luna. are you okay?" She asked. Luna's eyes opened.

"Cele!" She jumped up from her spot in the grass and hugged her sister as if she had not seen her for years. It didn't take long before Luna noticed something strange about Celestia. Luna squeeled. "Big sister! Big sister! What are those!?"

"What are you talking about?" Celestia started looking at her sides at about ribcage level. Waiting her vision were a pair of Pegasus wings the same color as her coat. "WHAT!?" Celestia started trotting around in circles, chasing the sight of these wings like a dog chasing it's tail. "WHY DO I HAVE WINGS!?" She screamed. As she was spinning she caught a glimpse of her cowering younger sister. "YOU HAVE THEM TOO!"

"What!" Luna looked at her side to see little wings just like her sister has.

"Look at my horn! Is my horn okay!?" Celestia begged to know.

"Your horn is still there sis!" Luna said. "Is mine?"

"Yes! Yes it is!" Celestia replied. It took a while for the two to calm down, but by this time, the ponies of Equestria gathered outside to observe the moon which they had not seen for decades.

*

Celestia and Luna crept back to their home through the air. These new wings seemed to bring the ability to fly just as well as an adult Pegasus. The sisters did not want to arouse suspicion amongst the ponies with them walking through the crowd of gathered ponies with both wings and a horn. The sisters snuck into their home silently and crept into the bedrooms. But when they opened the door, their parents were sitting and waiting for them. Celestia and Luna tried to hide the wings, but they spotted them before the fillies could react.

"Oh. Oh my..." Their mother gasped. She semed to be mesmorized by their newfound limbs.

"I can't believe my eyes!" Their father exclaimed. Their parents bowed their heads to the fillies who had no idea what was going on.

"W-what are you doing?" Celestia asked. Their mother sprang up.

"This is so amazing! Our own children! I can't believe it!" She rambled. She noticed their new cutie marks. "Oh my! You've earned your cutie marks!" She happily congratulated. "This is so incredible!" She took a closer look at the marks on their rumps. "It-it was you two!" She gasped. "You two made the sun set for the first time in over twenty years!" She celebrated. "OH YES! MY OWN CHILDREN! THEY'VE BECOME ROYALTY!"

"Wait! Royalty?" Celestia asked.

"Why yes!" She said. "Any pony who becomes an alicorn must be treated as royalty! It is pony tradition!" She explained. "Ponies can only turn into Alicorns if they preform an incredible feat! You two by the look of it were the ones to finally set our blazing sun!" She continued. "Oh this is overwhealming! You two must rest! You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!"

*

The sisters sat upon a large golden chariot in the midst of the night. Both baring their small young wings to the ponies of Equestria. They all cheered and bowed before their new Goddesses. This was one of the most exciting days of the two filly's lives. The two smiled as they were showered in love and praise.

"Silence!" A white stallion wearing golden armor ordered. "Behold the power of our regal princesses!" He sweeped his front leg to point at the two atop th chariot. The smiles of the sisters quickly turned into strained frowns as their horns lit up. Their wings cramped out to a flared position as the moon slowely moved it's way below the horizon, making room for the sun to rise behind them, visually fitting inside of the monument sitting ontop of the chariot. The ponies cheered as the new princesses completed their task which had been made their responsibility! The sisters were exhausted again, but they knew it was only a matter of time before it became second nature.

*

"Since then I didn't get to do much of what young ponies should do. Me and my sister made decisions for the wellbeing of Equestria while the other colts and fillies pranced and played. We stayed up for many days and nights non-stop trying to keep peace and harmony across the land. It was a difficult task for us. But we knew it was for the best. But over one thousand years ago when my sister was overcome by jelousy and hatred. She became Nightmare Moon. Things became much harder after she was stopped and sent to the moon. But I unfortunately don't have the time to go in to that." Celestia finished. To both her and the school teachers suprise, the room was filling up with raised hooves. So many young foals determined to learn about this great topic. Teachers knew if it was anypony else there would have not only have been no raised hooves. But none of the students would even be paying attention. But Princess Celestia seemed to be a great interest these young ponies had. They must have been intrigued from their leaders distant past.

"I see we have a few questions to ask the Princess." Ms. Cheerilee said in disbelief. Princess Celestia gave a warm smile. "Oh dear. You mustn't."

"It's quite alright. I am glad to see Ponyville's youth curious about Equestria's past." Princess Celestia proceeded to answer some of the questions the foals had for her.

"What happened with Discord?" One of them asked.

"We actually didn't see him around for quite some time until I was a fully grown mare. He was still up to mischief." She replied.

"How old are you?" Another asked.

"Oh little one. It's very unkind to ask a mare her age." She answered.

"How did you control the sun and moon when you banished your sister to the moon?" An older green colt asked.

"It was not easy. I was not meant to control both sun and moon. Princess Luna was the only one up to the task. I was unable to grip the moon with my magic, so I had to force the sun to rise and set every single day. The moon was forced to move as well. It was the hardest thousand years I ever lived." She responded. There was still a school full of curious hooves raised. "I'm sorry little ponies. Being a princess means you're really busy. I wish I could answer all of your questions, but I must be on my way." The whole school sighed in disappointment. Princess Celestia rose up and was escorted out of the school by her royal guards. The teachers calmed the foals down as their highness left with the satisfaction of sharing knowledge with these young minds.

*

Princess Celestia sat beside her sister on the castle balcony. It was about time to start the night. Thye prepared for their daily task which had become like second nature to them. Celestia looked over at her sister.

"Luna?" She asked.

"Yes sister?" She replied. She looked over at her.

"Do you remember when this all started? Back when we became princesses?" She wondered. Princess Luna smiled.

"Yes sister. Yes I do!" She said with delight. Celestia sighed in relief.

"Good times." She let out. Both the sisters looked towards the horizon as they both gripped the sun and moon. The day slowely faded to night as the sun said it's goodbyes for the day and the moon raised high into the beautiful night sky. -The End. 


End file.
